


做个梦给你

by Lifugui



Category: 22 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	做个梦给你

落地窗前穿着黑西装的男人看了看表，嘴角上翘，呈现出一个不屑的弧度。他刚送走了一群各怀鬼胎的老狐狸，袖扣被他解下来扔在桌子上，衬衫的扣子被解开了两颗。他在等一个人，一个比这些老狐狸更让他期待的人。  
门被打开了，又被关上，反锁的声音响起时，那个男人才回身，“沉沉"”  
韩沉看着对方，那个面容姣好的男人微倾着头，略含笑意地看着自己，韩沉心里绷着的弦断了，他开始慌张，这个表情他前几天刚见到过，那时不过一分钟的时间对方便把自己压在冰凉的木桌上。  
“你怎么了?”  
“我怎么了?”那个男人逼近韩沉，最后也只是伸手在韩沉红润的唇上摩梭，“我说我不开心的话，你应该知道要怎么让我开心吧?”  
韩沉能清楚地感受到对方呼出的热气喷在自己脸上，危险又绝对安全的距离。  
那人嗤笑了一声，走到一旁的沙发上坐下，双腿打开倚在沙发上，挑着眉玩味地看着韩沉，“沉沉不想让我开心吗？”  
韩沉不自觉握紧拳头，目光不自觉落下那人双腿间那一鼓包，脖子又红了几分，“何开心！”  
何开心笑得一脸天真，如果韩沉是刚认识他一定会被他这副天真无邪地样子骗到，“沉沉不想让我开心吗？我以为，你说喜欢我是认真的呢。”  
韩沉走了几步跪坐在何开心面前，伸手去解他的皮带，骨节分明的手指划过西裤，像是火柴头划过糙面，轻易就会被点燃。韩沉只觉得指尖像是被烫，耳朵又红了几分。  
皮带解开后韩沉又伸手去解开扣子，何开心就这样靠过来，用下巴抵着他的头顶，语气亲昵：“沉沉，用嘴好吗？”  
何开心笑着吻了吻韩沉的头顶，韩沉被他搞得头皮发麻，咬着牙尝试着用嘴巴去触碰何开心棉质的内裤，属于何开心的男性味道钻进他的鼻子，他下意识想逃离。  
何开心带着命令的声音就在他头顶响起：“乖，用嘴。”  
光用唇瓣是不够的，牙齿于舌头的配合才能成功让何开心的性器暴露出来，韩沉整个人像是烧着了，何开心的内裤被他舔得潮湿，带着热气给他一种既色情又可耻的感觉。  
盘着青筋还发紫的性器弹出，打到韩沉脸上，韩沉屏住呼吸试图让自己更理智地思考，但是但凡他的理智回来一点，就恨不得因为那被他舔湿的内裤和盘绕他的男性气息羞耻得发狂。  
他还在犹豫，何开心的指尖就从他的发梢滑到耳朵，何开心轻轻捏着他发红的耳垂，“沉沉，真乖。”  
“何开心！”韩沉仰头看着他，发红的肌肤衬上发红的眼睛，还有被内裤磨得殷红的嘴唇，一切都性感得恰到好处，就连反抗的表情语气都让何开心恨不得立马按着他的头去吸允自己硬了的性器，将他丰润的嘴唇磨得更加鲜红。可是他还是好脾气地哄着韩沉，“沉沉，我爱你。”  
何开心的手指已经伸进韩沉的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头，离开时指尖扯开细丝，他满意地看着韩沉染上情欲的双眼，柔声问：“沉沉，好吗？”  
韩沉没有拒绝，他低头含住了何开心的龟头，小心翼翼用嘴唇包裹着，一点一点吞进去。何开心满意地看着，他很喜欢，喜欢看着韩沉这样乖巧可爱的样子，韩沉甚至无法将何开心的性器整个含进去，他急躁只好用手帮自己含的更深一点。  
深喉的感觉并不好，韩沉的眼泪已经亲不自禁地流下了，他想逃脱，可是何开心抓住他的后脑勺把自己往里推。  
后来何开心干脆站了一起来，性器从韩沉嘴里离开了一点，韩沉几乎是觉得得救了，整个人神情恍惚。然后何开心又进来了，蛮横无理，韩沉被何开心一进一出的性器磨得嘴巴发麻，口水悄无声息地从嘴角流下。何开心却还没要射的念头，他放过了韩沉的嘴，甚至称得上贴心地俯身去吻韩沉将他嘴角下巴的口水舔干净，吻里的愉悦和笑意根本埋不住。  
韩沉已经放弃大脑的思考，任由何开心摆布，他配合何开心解开衬衫的扣子露出雪白的胸口，还有小腹上那层薄薄的肌肉，何开心喜欢。他伸出右手的食指从韩沉的锁骨往下滑，划过小腹往他的目标韩沉的裤子进攻。  
韩沉称得上是百依百顺，他配合着何开心将腿抬起让裤子顺利地被何开心脱掉，然后将腿打开到最大，不知羞耻地发出邀请的娇喘声。躺在地毯上一副任由何开心处置的样子，何开心满意的舔了一下他的乳粒，“你逃不掉的沉沉。”  
韩沉红着脸把何开心拉向自己，讨了一个缠绵的吻，“进来。”唇齿交合间，韩沉唇齿不清地对何开心说：“进来。”  
“唔。”  
当何开心进来的时候，韩沉下身被撑得酸痛，这痛感中带着的欲望让他疯狂地想让何开心把自己日穿。  
他开始疯狂勾引何开心，他知道怎么能让何开心发狂，只要他微微张开嘴露出一小节粉色的舌头，用欲仙欲死的表情，在何开心胯下喘息，在何开心亲吻他舔弄他的乳粒时发出控制不住的娇喘，然后一脸羞愧的样子配上急红了的眼睛。只要这样，何开心就会立马红了眼，失去理智地让韩沉完完全全揉入自己身体里。  
“沉沉，我要射进去。”何开心把自己送到最深处，不容韩沉拒绝。

何开心很懵，他随着痛感醒过来睁眼时整个人还像是在梦里，只有韩沉是梦里的。何开心有些分不清到底是梦还是真的，于是他做出了一个错误决定,他脱掉花睡裤，露出半硬的性器，一脸冷漠地看着也是一脸冷漠的韩沉“沉沉，让我开心开心。”  
然后，何开心就被踹下床了，“我让你伤心伤心好不好?”  
不对，何开心想没有那么疼，这可能是梦，完全没意识到自己是跟着被子一-起掉下床的。  
于是他再次爬上床，将韩沉压在身下，“沉沉，乖，含住。”  
“何开心，这个星期你别上床了。”韩沉花了三秒告知何开心，又花了三秒把何开心踹到床下。  
这次，很痛。。。。。。何开心哭了。  
彩蛋  
“何开心你就不能回家睡?”谢南翔看着自己家沙发上穿着花睡裤的何开心，十分鄙夷:“再赖着我收费了!”  
何开心委屈巴巴地看着自己十年的好友:“韩沉不给我上床睡了。”  
“为什么?还有不能，上床你就不能睡沙发吗?”  
何开心哇的一声哭出来了，“呜呜呜，我跟他说了原因他就把我赶出家门了,他跟我说我什么时候不做那种离谱的梦了什么时候就让我回来。”

韩沉内心:何开心什么梦?霸道总裁,办公室play,想让自己勾引他?下辈子吧。


End file.
